


Playing Favorites

by caity_ski



Series: Sorting Relations [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Starting from where Volume 11 ended: You find yourself getting back to Mallek's apartment too close to sunrise.  So you spend the late evening/early morning with your new friend and find yourself struggling with thoughts, feelings, and hard questions.





	Playing Favorites

The ride back up from the underground river was colder than you had expected it to be. Even with Mallek’s too large hoodie on, you couldn’t quite stop the shiver that crawled up your spine as the elevator rose up. You attempt to focus on the numbers of the floors knowing full well you won’t make it to the top for a bit longer.

This distraction technique was cut short, however as you became aware of an arm wrapping around your shoulders and pulling you closer to your new friend. You look up at him surprised and more than a bit confused. He stares ahead but you notice the slight blue tint on his cheeks

“Sorry again about throwing you into the water. That wasn’t cool. I know you’re cold but once we get back you can use my absolution trap.” Mallek mutters his gaze avoiding yours.

“That sounds good, I’d appreciate it, thanks.” You smile and relax against him, he was even colder than you were and you hoped some of your warmth could help him. “And I mean I was the asshole that dropped your phone into the river sooo…”

Mallek shrugs, “I’m an information specialist, it’s not like I don’t have more phones. And they’re all linked to a special network so I didn’t lose any information either.” He explains finally looking down to you, his easy-going smile graces his face and your stomach explodes into butterflies right there. “You’re really warm by the way.” He adds before his arm slips from your shoulder as the elevator doors open to re-revel Mallek’s messy apartment. 

“T-thanks?” You mutter following him out, unsure if that was a compliment or not, while attempting to will your stomach to stop fluttering. 

Mallek’s lusus slithers up to him and lets out a small hiss after taking in your wet appearances. 

Mallek rolls his eyes. “We’re fine.” He says sounding annoyed. Another hiss comes from his lusus and Mallek groans. “It was nothing. Took a swim in some gross water is all.” 

Before the snake lusus can hiss (say?) anything else Mallek takes your wrist and promptly pulls you down a hall. “We need to get washed up.” He calls over his shoulder leading you along to what you assume must be the bathroom.

You wave to the lusus as Mallek opens a door and steps out of the way, gesturing with his hand for you to enter. You glance in and notice right away how different this bathroom is compared to Tagora’s. It’s smaller and there are very few furnishings. There certainly isn’t any Rainbow Drinker lotion for you to abuse either. You’re a little disappointed.

“Oh, shit right sorry.” Mallek suddenly mutters walking in past you, making his way to the shower. You jump a bit, uncertain what caused his rushing. You watch as he turns the shower on and like a hard slap to the brain you think that maybe he wants to shower _with_ you??

“What…what are you doing?” You ask him from the door as he seems to be changing the temperature of the water rapidly. 

Mallek’s eyes shoot back to you looking just as confused. “I forgot you were an alien and probably didn’t know how to work it…but maybe that was stupid and I should have assumed you aren’t totally helpless?” He tries to explain his behavior, but you must be giving him quite the stare because he back tracks quickly and seems even more flustered than you. 

You can’t help but smile as you rest against the door frame. “I appreciate it, but we have these on my planet too. I think I can manage from here.” You assure him, a smile pulling at your lips. 

Mallek nods and stands, he seems unsure what to do and wipes his wet hands on his already soaked pants. “Right well…I’ll have my lusus bring you a towel and change of clothes…so…see you in a bit.” He murmurs moving to leave the bathroom. 

You move out of his way, thanking him before closing the door. You think about locking it for a moment but feel as though that would be silly. You trust Mallek, and besides his lusus will need to be able to get in. You can’t imagine opening the door as a snake is easy, especially if the door is locked.

You go to adjust the water temperature and pull your hand back instantly when the water hits your flesh. It is _freezing_. Whatever temperature Mallek thought you needed it to be was way off. It takes a few more moments for the temperature to reach a satisfying warmth. You take off your wet clothing and hang them from some hooks on the wall before stepping beneath the water.

A sigh escapes you as you let the warm water run over your skin and hair. It has been too long since your last wash and it is as invigorating as it is soothing. You lose yourself in the comfort of feeling not disgusting when you hear the door handle being jiggled.

There’s a flash of fear as the handle clicks, a soft hiss follows which causes you to relax. Mallek just told you his lusus would be bringing you a towel and change of clothing. You call out a quiet thank you, which is responded to with another hiss before the door is closed again.

You peek out and see your wet things are gone and in their place is a large, soft looking towel, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of sweat pants. You smile to yourself and close the curtain again. 

Although you didn’t understand what the snake lusus had been saying you can’t help but find it cute that he seemed to be concerned for Mallek and yourself. Mallek was pretty cute too, when he was getting flustered down by the water…he was also pretty cute with his glasses, and his smile is really nice and the way he looked you over earlier– those blue eyes scanning your body, staring at you with such intensity it made you-

You give your cheeks a hard slap, squishing your face into your hands and shake your head. You rub your eyes with your palms and groan knowing you need to focus on finishing your shower. You figure Mallek will want to be getting in here soon and you don’t want to take up all the hot water because you’re busy getting all worked up like some cartoon school girl with a crush. 

You quickly finish washing and turn the water off. You’re careful not to drip onto the floor too much as you dry off and put on, what you assume must be, Mallek’s clothes. They’re big on you, too big. But the pant legs are easy enough to roll up and having your legs covered makes you feel much more comfortable than you did in the dress. You feel safe in Mallek’s clothes, which is something you haven’t experienced much since arriving on Alternia. 

Opening the bathroom door, you glance down the hall and see the snake lusus is curled up at the end. His head perks up when he sees you and he unfurls a little, motioning for you to follow – you assume – with his head before he slithers around a corner. 

Following an alien’s parental snake might not be the strangest thing you’ve done since you arrived but it certainly isn’t something you ever thought you’d do. He leads you to the stairway and begins to ascend after checking to assure you were still following. You were, you’re a polite guest after all. 

As you reach the top of the stairs you see Mallek is sitting with his back to you in front of his computer typing furiously. His lusus slithers onto the couch beside him and curls up again, closing his eyes. Mallek doesn’t seem to notice the presence of either of you. Whatever he’s doing, it has his attention 100%.

You notice the couch and the area around it has been cleared off. Well, sort of. There’s nothing on the couch now but the piles of tech beside it are bigger than earlier, and much more precariously stacked. A few more moments pass before you clear your throat, uncertain what else to do as sneaking up on a cerulean would be a bad idea – as you’ve learned – and just standing there for an unknown amount of time would be boring as hell. 

Your sound seems to be enough as Mallek quickly spins around in his chair to face you, glasses resting on his face. He scans you up and down and his face comes close to matching the color of those - impossible - eyes of his. He opens his mouth as if to say something but closes it quickly and continues to sit silently, staring. 

“Uh…I’m done so…if you need to shower or…are you alright?” You ask, nervous you’ve broken some troll taboo and upset him. 

Mallek simply nods and gets up from his chair, setting his glasses on the desk, before briskly passing by, nearly checking you with his shoulder as he goes. You watch him jump down the stairs and disappear. The familiar feeling of uncertainty and nervousness begins to well within you. What if you messed this new friendship up already? You try to play back in your mind what you may have done when a hiss from his snake lusus breaks you from your catastrophizing thoughts.

You look over and he motions with his head for you to sit beside him. You glance back down the stairs, still concerned, before sitting on the couch next to the lusus. You feel tense, your back straight, teeth clenched, and fingers fiddling with themselves. Being alone in someone’s house, after you’ve upset them, with their parent next you is not an ideal situation and you begin to look for ways to bail before things get worse. 

You look down as you feel something touching your thigh and watch as the snake lusus slithers onto your lap and wiggles his head between your fidgeting hands. You freeze for a moment, confused as the snake continues to rub his head against your fingers. You blink but hesitantly take the hint and begin to stroke the top of the lusus’ head. You assume this pleases him as his head lowers to rest on your legs while your fingers lightly caress his white scales. 

The lusus is large, larger than any snake you’ve had on you before. It’s certainly not the largest python, type, snake…thing in the world but it’s still a pretty hefty thing to have sitting in your lap.

You assume this must be a good thing, you are accepted by Mallek’s lusus which is great! It’s hard to keep a friend when their parent doesn’t want you around. You’re still worried that you upset Mallek, but you feel yourself relaxing against the couch as you continue to pet the creature beneath you.

“Well what do have going on in here?”

Your eyes snap up from the lusus and you see the smiling face of Mallek. He’s wearing a black tank top and a pair of loose-fitting cloth pants. A towel is resting across his shoulders, and two plates are in his hands with piles of steaming purple something(s?) on them. Tucked under his arm is a couple of water bottles. You didn’t even hear the shower turn off, let alone him moving around in the kitchen.

“Oh, uh sorry, your lusus just sort of-” Before you can finish your sentence your stomach lets out a loud growl brining your previously unnoticed hunger the forefront of your immediate needs. You feel your cheeks warm and try to laugh it off but it comes out awkward and forced– which it is. 

Mallek chuckles and moves to sit beside you handing you the plate. “No, no, you’re good.” He assures you, grinning. 

You don’t feel too much better but the smell of the food is too enticing for you to try and fix it right now. “What is this?” You ask, noticing Mallek’s lusus moving so his head is resting on your plate. 

“Cluck beast em-Hey hey!” Mallek stops mid-sentence as he seems to notice his lusus going for your food. He tries to reach for the snake but you put your hand out to stop him. 

“No, it’s alright.” You reassure him, scooping some of the purple food towards the lusus who eats it happily. 

Mallek scowls at his lusus. “He doesn’t need to eat those, he is fully capable of getting his own food.” Mallek’s voice takes on a reprimanding tone and you can’t help but laugh as he scolds his snake father, while said lusus ignores his charge completely in favor of eating.

You take a bite from your pile and smile. “Thanks for clothes by the way, and the food.” You tell Mallek, focusing on your plate to ensure you don’t drop any egg bits on the snake residing on your lap.

You don’t see the warm smile that graces Mallek’s face as he watches you interact with his lusus. “Not a problem.” He responds, “Besides, my clothes look good on you.” He adds coolly.

Hearing his comment forces you to momentarily forget how to chew and you swallow a bit of food causing you to cough. You make yourself cough again as a cover to regain your composure. Your face is warm again and you wish he would stop making you feel so goofy. But you also can’t let him say something like that and not shoot back with something better. 

“Well you’ve got a good sense of style so they’d look good on, uh, anyone?” You felt like you had something at the start. You really did. You just didn’t have any idea how to finish it off in a way that wasn’t stupid, and for a moment you wish you had choked to death. You aren’t cut out for flirting. It seems even the python lusus agrees as he lets out, what you can only describe as, an annoyed breath before coiling back up for another nap.

Mallek lets out choked laughter and grins. “I mean if that’s what you’re going to go with then thanks.” He says as he reaches over and ruffles your hair.

His hand is cool against your scalp and you’re a little surprised how long his fingers stay resting against the top of your head. Moments later Mallek slowly brings his hand away, fingers slipping through your hair, making you shiver pleasantly. 

You are having a lot of trouble knowing what to focus on right now so you quickly finish your meal, and thank him again before adding boldly, “The food was good, surprisingly.”

Mallek lets out another laugh, this one louder and more entertained than the last. 

You grin to yourself, a small feeling of victory bubbling in your chest. “So…am I ok to sleep here today?” You ask, hoping he says yes because you really want to stay here with him. Also, because the sun is going to come up very soon and you won’t have time to get to another place before it does.

Mallek looks a little surprised. “Of course.” He tells you, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “There’s only one recupracoon though.” He adds with a wink, standing and taking your plate. 

It takes a moment for what Mallek just said to fully register. You bite your lip as you feel your heart beat quicken. Your stomach does a flip that quickly turns into a fluttering. You’re not sure if you’re into the idea or _super_ into the idea.

You don’t know what emotion your face is showing but Mallek lets out a small chuckle. “Don’t look so surprised.” He says, heading for the stairs. “I don’t send my friends out to burn alive.” He reassures before going to the lower level.

You hear him dropping the dishes off on a counter and feel those butterflies in your stomach again. He called you his friend. He didn’t want you to burn alive. This was going great! 

“I don’t- I don’t use recupracoons.” You call down to him, not wanting to get up and wake the resting lusus (but failing to realize shouting to Mallek will also wake the aforementioned snake).

There’s a short silence followed by the sound of Mallek’s bare feet padding up the stairs. As he ascends and makes his way towards you he asks, “You don’t get nightmares?”

You smile a little as he comes to sit back beside you. “I mean some times, but for me they’re pretty rare. And usually nothing as intense as it sounds like you guys experience.” You explain. It’s a little distracting to see those blue eyes watching you with such focus. You place your attention back on the snake in your lap and resume your stroking of his scales. “Besides, recupracoons are gross. Slime doesn’t really scream ‘please sleep here I am comfortable as fuck’ to me.” You add.

Mallek lets out a quiet hum as he stands to grab a phone that was sitting on his desk. You watch as he types something, his tech absorbing his attention. 

You would be lying if you said it didn’t make you a little disappointed that his interest in you has dwindled, but it was bound to happen. You still can’t help but pout as you turn and stretch out on the couch – careful not to disturb the lusus. “I’ll actually be good here to sleep, if I can have a blanket and maybe a pillow or something.” You tell him. 

Mallek looks up from his phone at you and grins. “I have just the thing.” He says, tossing his phone back on the desk and walking over. You’re uncertain what he means as there is no blanket in his hands but you are quickly answered as he lays down on top of you. The lusus hisses angrily and slithers away as you feel Mallek’s full weight on top of you. 

Your breath hitches in your throat and you feel your face and ears heat up quicker than you knew possible. “Wh-what are you doing?!” You demand trying to ignore the flips in your stomach and the pleasantness that comes with feeling his body against yours. It’s scary how much you like it. Your hands – of their own volition - now rest on his chest. You aren’t sure if you’re going to use them to push him off or pull him closer. 

“You said you needed a blanket, I’m as good a blanket as they come!” He announces grinning. His arms slide between your arms and sides, behind your back and under your shoulder blades bringing his hands to rest behind your head. “A pretty decent pillow too.” He brags his grin growing impossibly wider.

You really like this. This is a nice closeness. You don’t like how much you like this. This is too close, too intimate for a friendship. You wish he wouldn’t have done this. You hope he never moves. You might have to throw up. This is too much _stuff_ to deal with at once. You should say something. You feel like you’re supposed to say something, but when you open your mouth, nothing comes out.

Mallek laughs and the vibration in his chest is very pleasant. “I’m just messing with you.” He says quietly, his face hovering just above yours. You stare back into his eyes and your fingers curl slightly into the fabric of his shirt. 

“You’re so fucking warm.” Mallek mutters quietly before giving your body a tight squeeze. 

There’s a momentary beat and you aren’t sure what’s going to happen next. You know what you hope will happen but before that desire can fully form in your mind, Mallek is off you and has taken a seat at the other end of the couch. He rearranges your legs so they are sitting across his lap while his hands cup your ankles. 

You aren’t fully certain if what just happened was real or if it should be addressed. But you are certain seeing him sitting so much further now fills you with disappointment. You can feel your bottom lip starting to stick out just slightly. You find yourself wishing he was still on top of you, you were just starting to feel the coolness of his skin through your clothing and his hands had been more comfortable to rest your head on than you would have imagined. Your drawn out of your pouting by Mallek’s voice.

“So, if you’re not a robot, what are you? I mean an alien obviously, but what _are_ you?” He asks sounding genuinely curious. 

You pause for a moment before answering. No one that you can recall has asked you this yet and it strikes you as a little odd that none of your other friends have been interested in learning more about you as a species. Granted, Trolls are the ones that invade and destroy other alien races, but still.

You consider lying for a moment to try and sound cool and bad-ass, but your lies have yet to end well for you. Instead you opt for the truth and tell him, “I’m from a planet called Earth, I’m a human.” Ok maybe that’s why no one has asked before, the answer isn’t actually that interesting. 

Mallek lets out a quiet, thoughtful hum. “What is it like on your planet?” He asks, his eyes seem to be focused on his claws as they pick at the hem of your (his) pants.

You take a moment to think of the best way to describe Earth. You start out simply, and describe it as the only planet in your known system with life. You describe the flora and fauna of your planet, the different races, your favorite foods. You try to make it sound great – to be fair though, when you compare Alternia and Earth, your planet sounds like a paradise. You skimp out on some of the darker details. You would prefer to remember your home as somewhere beautiful, kind, and peaceful. At least in this moment.

Mallek’s brow furrows as he listens to you, his eyes downcast. His hands have moved from the hem of your pants to just under them so his fingers and claws lightly rub against the skin of your ankles. It makes you feel tingly and it’s making hard to focus.

There are a few moments of silence before Mallek says, “It sounds nice there.” His face finally turns to you, his eyes focus on yours and you’re once again lost in how blue they are. “Why’d you leave?” He asks quietly. 

You sigh and shrug. “It was sort of an accident and a lot on purpose and…a long story. But you have to be at least a level four friend to unlock my tragic past.” The last sentence you utter with a flourish of your hand before resting it dramatically on your forehead while you tilt your head back. This is your attempt to joke as the atmosphere feels heavier than you’re comfortable with. 

It seems to be a success as Mallek does let out a small laugh. “Alright, you got me there, I’ll work hard and unlock all your secrets.” He says with a wink. You really hope it’s a promise. 

Mallek is quiet again for a moment before asking, “Do you like it here?”

You were not expecting that. You take a breath and a moment to mull it over. That isn’t something you had spent much time thinking about. “I guess…yeah, sort of, but I like it differently. Obviously, this place is scary as hell and I’m always terrified I’m about to be killed and stuff. But I mean, how can I not also sort of love it here? I’m making lots of new and amazing friends and everyone is so different! I’m the first person from my planet to go somewhere with other life on it. I’m learning so much literally every minute that it feels like my head might explode but, like, in a good way.” 

“Do you want to go home?” Mallek asks suddenly, his thumb lightly rubbing circles onto the skin of your ankle.

You try to ignore the feeling of his fingers on your skin. His touches feel tender, especially when considering the type of person someone of his blood color is expected to be. For what feels like the millionth time tonight, your stomach is alight with butterflies. It takes you a moment to refocus and come up with an answer for him. You finally settle with a simple:

“I don’t think I can.” 

It sounds sad, final, like you have resigned yourself to fate. And maybe you have but it doesn’t feel sad. At least not in an all-encompassing kind of way. As dangerous as it is, you like it here. Alternia can become a new home. You can learn to love it and eventually feel safe…maybe? You swallow the lump in your throat. There’s no use crying about something you have no control over. 

Mallek’s eyes narrow slightly, they’ve refocused on the floor in front of him. You watch as his cheeks take on a slight blue tint. His hands squeeze your ankles slightly before he looks to you and says, “You can stay here. I’ll keep you safe.” 

His voice is quiet, barely above a whisper and you let yourself, for a moment, imagine what it might be like to let Mallek take care of you. You could live with him, joke with him. Learn to cook, code, and hack with him. You could go on adventures and take trips with him. You could curl up with him and just talk. You could kiss him probably…

You’re left, once again, unsure how to answer. You don’t know how you feel and while it would be easy – and really _nice_ – to just become a fixture in his home, you worry you would hold him back. He said himself that he’s going to be taken off planet soon if he can’t figure something out. It makes you sad to think about. You want to be his friend but can already tell you’re getting too close. You can already feel that his leaving is going to break your heart in a way it hasn’t been in years. 

You stop your thoughts there, you’ve been quiet too long and it’s apparent that this is making Mallek anxious. He has turned his gaze back to the floor and he’s biting his lip.

“I appreciate the offer, but…I’ll have to think about it” You respond quietly, “I’m really tired right now.” You add. It’s a cop out and you know it. You know Mallek knows it. You know Mallek knows you know he knows it.

But he doesn’t call you out on it. Instead he nods. “Right, I bet…it’s been a long night.” He says looking back to you with a soft, sad smile.

You nod and whisper out, “Yeah.” You feel like you just broke something and guilt is seizing at your heart. You feel as though you have just ruined whatever was happening between the two of you. You aren’t sure if that is for the best or not.

Mallek’s voice once again snaps you out of your own spiraling thoughts. “You’ll have to move your legs though, I mean unless you want me to sleep here with you.” Mallek says with a devious grin – it does things to your heart and stomach.

“AH! SORRY!” You shout kicking your legs up and almost hitting Mallek in the face. His reflexes are fast though, and he’s able to keep from having his nose bashed in. He lets out a loud laugh and when your eyes meet, he’s grinning again. Suddenly, you feel a lot better.

“It’s not a problem.” He reassures before slowly standing up. 

It takes you a moment to lower your legs back into a comfortable position. Mallek disappears down the stairs again for a brief moment before returning with an actual blanket and pillow.

You thank him and take the offerings graciously. 

“Anything you need.” He says with an easy grin. There’s a momentary pause before he leans forward and kisses your forehead. It’s over as soon as it began and Mallek is muttering an incomprehensible jumble of words. You think you hear the phrase ‘good night’ amidst it. Suddenly the lights are out and you can hear him muttering and sinking into his recupracoon.

You sit still, taking everything in and an uncontrollable smile spreads across your face. Your cheeks are warm again and your stomach is doing more flips but it all feels good. It all feels incredibly nice. “Good night Mallek.” You say into the room. There’s no response for a moment but a barely audible, ‘you too’ comes from his recupracoon’s direction.

You lay your head down, still smiling. You know you shouldn’t have favorites with friends, but you don’t think you can help it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to expand into two more parts with a smaller intermission


End file.
